Never Enough
by august25love
Summary: I'm not sure where my life is headed, but only God knows that. Life is faced with many choices, and as long as I make the right one, I should be fine. But there's one question that bugs everyone; what is the right choice? High School itaxsakuxsasu
1. Chapter 1

Never Enough

Disclaimer:if I owned Naruto every akatsuki would be alive, and sakura would be with them!!but she's not…:.(

I'm not sure where my life is headed, but only God knows that. Life is faced with many choices, and as long as I make the right one, I should be fine. But, there's one question that bugs everyone; what is the right choice?

***

Chapter 1: The First Snow

Sakura Haruno couldn't wait for the day to be over. She glanced at the clock only to discover that she still had a half-hour left of class. On her left, this kid named Shikamaru had his head slumped on his desk, with a pool of drool in front of his mouth. A fat guy, Choji, was on his other side, poking his head with a pencil. Rolling her eyes, Sakura took in the seen behind here; a boy named Naruto was in a fighting stance, urging a guy named Neji to fight.

"Come on you know you want to! I haven't had a bowl of ramen for at least an _hour _and I need something to get my mind off of it…and I bet you couldn't hit me anyway…" Neji was planning on looking cool, and ignoring him, but that last comment sent him off. He dived on Naruto, who was fully prepared, and sent a full-powered punch to Neji's gut. There was a crowd gathered around them, and the majority seemed to be cheering for Neji; actually when Sakura looked closer, _everyone_ seemed to be cheering for him.

"Okay, boys that's enough, the bell's about to ring," Kakashi, their math teacher finally pulled the boys apart after having a long nap in the corner. Apparently, he was some big genius, but he was yet to show a hint of knowing anything besides being late and sleeping.

_BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!_

Sakura grabbed her books, and rushed to her locker. As she was about to open it, this retard comes running by, and knocks her face onto her locker door. Rubbing her nose, she looks around to see that everyone just continued walking by, not even acknowledging that she exists. But, she didn't care. She was used to it.

***

Sasuke Uchiha was a troubled soul. Of course he got everything he wanted, he was spoiled beyond imaginable, and had a mother who loved him and made sure he felt cared for. But, that wasn't enough. He had an ass brother, who was always at least ten steps ahead of him, and made sure he knew it. According to Sasuke, Itachi was the worst brother anyone could be cursed to have. Everyone else thought that Itachi was the perfect sibling; strong, intelligent, polite, handsome, etc, etc. This is the very reason Sasuke despised him. Itachi was always showing off his strength and intelligence, he was only polite with strangers, friends, their parents…okay, everyone_ except_ Sasuke. And, in Sasuke's opinion, he was the _opposite_ of handsome. And his dad favoured him.

This was probably the worst day of Sasuke's life (and that's saying a lot). Said man used to live in a beautiful, big mansion, in the middle of no where, and was home-schooled by his mom, Mikoto. Sasuke liked living like that, because there was no one around (cough-_itachi-_cough) to bug him. The Uchiha's had two mansions; one in the middle of no where (where Sasuke and his mom lived) and one in Konoha (where Itachi and his dad, Fugaku lived). Sasuke was used to getting everything he wanted, and when he heard that he would be forced to move to Konoha, to get more experience with being around other people, he was furious. His father said that if he wanted to be worthy of the Uchiha name, and get a good job when he gets older, he will have to move into the city. Sasuke was already mad enough, and when Fugaku said that he would have to attend a public school, he was ready to kill someone; that someone happened to be Itachi. Imagine, living in the same house as _Itachi Uchiha_ for…well…ever!

And that is why an angry, murderous 16 year old stood in front of his new home with his mother nervously making friendly comments on the weather to cheer him up, and maids scurrying everywhere, making sure their _Sasuke-sama _was alright. And, just to make everything much better, a certain individual who made all the maids blush and scurry around faster, and his mother squeal in happiness, happened to walk out of the house.

"Well, foolish brother, it has certainly been awhile."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked by the Uchiha mansion, as she does everyday. It was about twenty times the size of her own house, and that doesn't include the endless amount of land surrounding it. In her opinion, the Uchiha family could be described in one word: perfect. Rich, famous, handsome…the list could go on.

But, all her wonderful thoughts ended when she turned onto her street. It was too…normal. It was all two-story houses, with regular families doing regular things. A couple people were taking out garbage, some were raking leaves, and some were already putting up Christmas lights! In a way, Sakura was glad to live in a normal street, and have the average amount of money. It made people closer together, strengthened bonds…but she'd still rather be rich.

The wind was freezing, and the sky was full of clouds. Maybe she should put up Christmas lights too, before it snows. She turned around to get them from the garage, and at that exact moment, a black, and extremely expensive looking car (al-sorry I don't really know much about cars, so I'll leave the rest of it's appearance to your imagination) drove by her house, and she was about to look away when an important detail caught her attention; the back license plate said _Uchiha_ on it! Sakura checked that no one was looking, and set off after the car. She wasn't stalking or anything, it's just that no one ever saw the Uchihas, and she would try and get a peek every chance she got. From what she has seen of them (in magazines and the news papers) they were _gorgeous._ In one of her magazines, it says that Itachi Uchiha lives in the mansion near her, but she's never actually seen him before.

Sakura was starting to get excited. The car went through the gates, and parked in front of the garage! She slowed to a casual walk, pretending she was going for a walk and happened to be passing by the mansion. She was cool. She was completely calm. But, her cool façade immediately dissolved as the occupants of the car stepped out. First, a random servant person, another servant, three security guards, and then _Mikoto Uchiha _stepped out of the car! She looked so beautiful! It took a lot of self-control to keep herself from screaming. But, the person who came out next made her eyes go wide, her jaw drop, and faint into a bush. _The __**Sasuke Uchiha**__ just stepped out of the car!!!! _Oh my God!! She had to muffle her scream with the inside of her elbow. She was sweating, and her stomach was burning (in a good way), but she peeked her head around the bush and there he was…his face was mesmerising, it was _so _much better than the magazines…she was going to have to tell her friends at school about this! Oh ya, she didn't have any friends…but she wouldn't let that bother her at the moment. She was trying to memorise Sasuke's face.

But, what happened next was too much to handle. I mean who would stay conscious after seeing _**Itachi Uchiha**_ walk out of the house!!!! And then_ Fugaku!_ This was torture! She got off the ground, and shakily peered around the bush again. Itachi Uchiha was the most beautiful man she has ever seen…she squeaked. _Loudly._ The whole family turned to where she was standing, and she quickly ducked behind the bush. She thought no one had seen her, but little did she know, Itachi had known she was there since he stepped out of the house. Sasuke hadn't, but he thought he saw a flash of pink before she darted behind the bush. Mikoto, Fugaku, and the maids were completely oblivious.

Not wanting to be discovered, Sakura got up from her hiding place and shakily walked home. Too much happened to her in one day. By then, it was about 6:00, and she remembered to put up the Christmas lights. Her family was very festive, so it was about 8:00 by the time she finished. She walked to the end of her driveway, and admired her work. Red and green crystal lights were hanging everywhere, there were lit-up Christmas trees in the window, there was a wreath above every window and the door, and a Christmas train was riding across the roof. She also decorated the front tree with white lights, and those lit-up reindeer were scattered across the lawn. She let a satisfied sigh escape her lips.

Just as she was about to move towards her house, she felt a cold, wet sensation on her nose. She looked up to see that the first snowfall of the year had begun, just to make her hard work even more beautiful.

**A/N:well, there you go! This is my first story on ff, so tell me if you like it or not. This chapter was short, because I think that this was a good spot to end it. Please please please review, cuz it will make me happy! I don't care if it's because you love this story, or think it's crap, just review!!! I'll update within a few days.**

**-august**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Enough

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, because Karin's not dead

Chapter 2: Change

Why is it so bright outside? It can't be sunny this early in the morning…she glanced at her clock. It was 6:00, so shouldn't it still be dark? Sakura slowly lifted herself from the bed. She shuffled over to her closet, with her eyes still half closed. She shuddered as she walked past her mirror. Her pink locks, which were _supposed_ to be a little past her shoulders, was all flopped on top of her head from rolling around in her sleep. She must have had a very intense dream. Maybe Itachi or Sasuke was in it (or both).

She looked out the window and she discovered the evidence of the brightness. Snow! Everywhere! A light smile appeared on her face when she realized her second favourite season was on the way (her first is spring, of course).

Grabbing a plain red shirt, and black skinny jeans, she shuffled into the bathroom. On the way there, she bumped into her mom, who was all dressed up for work, with her red hair tied in a simple pony tail, like always (btw, her dad's hair is white, cuz red & white make pink XD! Get It!?).

"Good morning honey! Your breakfast is on the table!"

"Grunt"

"See you, I'm off to work, and your dad just left."

"Grunt" and with a peck on the cheek, her mom was out the door. After getting ready in the washroom, Sakura grabbed her white sweater, ate her breakfast, put on her jacket, and was out the door. She slung her bag around her shoulder, and began her usual walk to school. As she passed the Uchiha mansion, she stopped in her tracks when Sasuke walked passed the gates, onto the sidewalk. He was wearing a plain black jacket, with a navy blue shirt, and black jeans. He had a black bag slung around his shoulder. His favourite colour must be black.

Suddenly, a grunt was heard from the gate door. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned towards the sound, and Sakura's heart stopped in it's tracks. The Uchiha brothers didn't seem to acknowledge her, just like everyone else.

Itachi was leaning against the gate, wearing a black t-shirt (in this weather?!) and jeans. The contrast of the Uchiha brothers, and the snow was God-like, Sakura couldn't help from noticing. Itachi sent an amused glance from Sakura to Sasuke, to the open lock on the gate. Sasuke obviously got the message, because he gave a death glare to Itachi, and walked away. He was obviously too good for locking gates. Itachi gave a sigh, and was about to lock it, when he looked up at Sakura, who was frozen to the spot. She blushed deeply, looked down, and rushed down the path. She did not miss the amused smirk she received from Itachi. He had to give it to her; she had self-control. Not many females would have handled that situation without loosing consciousness, or screaming, or both. But, what he had seen of her before, she wasn't always that calm.

Sakura rushed away thinking, _I looked stupid, I could have been cooler than that,_ etc. She wasn't paying attention to the snow on the ground, so she didn't see the boulder in front of her in the side walk. About 20 seconds earlier, Sasuke had encountered the deadly boulder, and stepped over it. Sakura didn't have as much luck. Her right foot went over it, but her left foot hit it right after, causing her to stumble, and fall on her ass.

***

Sasuke turned around went he heard a small thump. The girl with the pink hair was sitting on the ground, with her foot against the boulder. It was obvious what happened, so Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow and kept walking. To any other guy, Sakura might have looked cute, sitting on the ground with a flushed face, wide eyes, and messy hair. But, he was no normal guy. He was _Sasuke Uchiha_. He turned his head an inch, to see the girl flushing furiously, scrambling around to pick up her bag, and brush the snow off of her. Maybe he should have driven to school, because this walk was really weird.

When he arrived at the school, he quickly snuck to the back entrance, to avoid everyone. No one, except for the staff knew he was coming, so he definitely didn't want to make a grand entrance. He took a deep breath, and walked in the back doors.

*

Stupid principle took so long! Her name was Tsunade, and she tried to drill into his head that 'He may be a princess at home, but would be treated like any other student here', to which he rolled his eyes. He didn't really know what to think of the staff. They were…creepy. Shizune (the secretary) blushed, and mumbled something about sandwiches, and hurried out of the room, Jiraya (one of the vice principles) made a joke about 'keeping the girls clean', and Orochimaru (the other VP) _flirted_ with him. He dropped a book, and turned around to pick it up dramatically, so Sasuke could get a view of his ass. How is this guy allowed to work with children?!

Anyway, at the moment, he was rushing down the halls, reading the numbers. 337, 338…339! He slowed to his regular 'cool walk' before he reached the door. He paused a moment, before knocking on the door once. If they didn't hear him, that's their problem. Apparently they did, because some kid opened the door, whose eyes went as big as basketballs. He quickly shut the door, and ran back inside. Sasuke was a bit surprised; what rudeness. He heard someone yelling inside ("Naruto! You didn't even let him in?!") He heard people squealing, people running to the door, and the door was about to open, when he heard the teacher yell "EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!!!" He heard shuffling feet, people thumping into desks, and the door finally opened.

The teacher stood there, with a disgruntled face. She had long black hair, and bright red eyes. She held out her hand to him.

"Hello, I am Kurenai-sensei, and I will be your homeroom teacher." Sasuke stared at her hand, making it clear that he would refuse it, and strode past her into the room.

"hn"

"SQUEAL!!!OH MY GOD!!!" seriously, those girls are rabid.

"Well Sasuke, you can either sit over there," she pointed to a desk in the middle of a bunch of screaming girls, "or there," she pointed to a desk in the back corner, beside Naruto and…right behind Sakura. 'Oh crap,' she thought. It was pretty obvious what he would choose. He was probably one of those whiny, spoiled celebrities, who was never satisfied. He chose the seat behind her, of course, and when their eyes met, he raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'You looked like a retard back there.' She blushed and looked down. As Sasuke sat down, Naruto's jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide.

"You-you're Sasuke Uchiha!" he stood up and yelled.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, baka." Neji sighed.

"What'd you call me?!" and they started one of their lame fist fights. Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Sasuke!" one of the rabid girls called. Soon, every girl in the class, except for Sakura, was running over to Sasuke.

"When did you move here?"

"You're cute!"

"I love your hair!"

"You're cute!"

"Come sit with us!"

Sasuke got fed up, and gave them all death glares. A random girl came over to him, hugged him, and said, "You're so hot!" and she was waaay too close for Sasuke's comfort. He practically grabbed her arms, and flung her into a wall. Suddenly, that girl, and all the others got massive hearts in their eyes.

"Everybody, leave Sasuke alone!" Kurenai yelled. Everyone mumbled, "Yes, Kurenai-sensai, and shuffled back to their seats. Sasuke murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Thank you Lord'. All the girls just sat there for the rest of the class, waiting for the bell to ring, to pounce on Sasuke. Unfortunately for them, as soon as the bell rang, he dashed out of the room as fast as he could.

When Sakura left the class, she wondered where Sasuke's locker was. The homeroom classes' lockers were usually next to each other, so…she immediately perked up. There was an empty locker was next to hers! When she arrived, she noticed a navy blue lock on that locker, with an Uchiha fan on it. She felt like screaming, but someone would probably punch her for being 'annoying'. Someone decided to anyway. A guy came up to her, who's mind didn't come to mind, and pinned her up against a locker, by her collar. 'Shit,' she thought, 'I don't have time for this, the bell's about to ring!'

"What do you want…" she sighed. He punched her stomach, and the people watching laughed at her.

"Don't give me that attitude! My girlfriend said that you were bitching at her, and I'm gonna give you what you deserve!" Sakura sighed. She didn't know what he was talking about, but these kind of things happened all the time. People made up bad stories about her, because apparently, it was fun to watch her getting beat up. She was used to it. Someone yelled, "Punch her in the face!" and he was about to do that, when everyone went quiet. The bully turned around, which gave Sakura a full view of Sasuke glaring at her. She was confused, until she realized that she was pinned up against _his _locker. Sasuke's glare went to the bully, who automatically dropped Sakura to the ground.

Out of no where, the writers for the school paper whipped out pens and paper, the girls clung to Sasuke, and the boys stared at him with stars in their eyes. Sakura quickly grabbed all the books from her locker, and scurried off to class, just as the bell rang. Sasuke stared after her, with a confused expression.

***

Sasuke wasn't in Sakura's second class, and she was grateful for that. She couldn't put up with any more rabid girls. At lunch, she was just about to go outside to eat alone on the grass, like usual, when she remembered the snow. Crap. She would have gone to the roof, but it was closed to students for 'Careless behaviour'. So, she decided to suck it up, and eat on the freezing cold bench outside.

There were piles of snow everywhere, and it was colder than before. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself, and head towards the bench. Right before she sat down, she realized that another person was on the bench. On the other side, Sasuke was sitting there, with his legs up, eyes closed, and was listening to his i-pod. He didn't have a lunch, and his eyebrows were scrunched up, with stress. One of his eyes opened to glance at Sakura. She suddenly realized that he was yet to speak.

"Errr…do you mind?" she asked, gesturing to the bench. She couldn't believe that she was actually asking permission to sit on a public bench! He closed his eyes again, so she took that as a no. Sitting down, she pulled out some soup, and loved the warm feeling in the cold weather. She pitied Sasuke that he didn't have any food, but then she realized that he was in one of the richest families in the world! He could have brought a _feast _if he wanted to! Whatever.

This was probably the most awkward moment of Sakura's life. You probably know how it feels, when it's completely silent, and you're eating? Well, you get all self-conscious about if you're chewing too loud, if you should say anything, but this was 100 times worse than that. She was sitting with a _celebrity._ She checked her watch. Are you kidding me?! There was still twenty minutes left?! She would have to do something to kill time. There was nothing left to eat, so she pulled out her cell phone. There was nothing to do on it, because it was some old piece of crap. Sighing, she put it away. Maybe she could…umm…she glanced at Sasuke.

"So," she started, "um, what classes do you have?" 'So lame!' she thought. Then it occurred to her that he had music in, so he couldn't hear her, anyway. She smacked herself on the forehead.

"hn?" oh. He did hear her.

"Oh, um…," why couldn't she stop blushing?! "I was just wondering what classes you had next.

"Um," he looked at his schedule, "Biology, then ." she was a little thrown off because first, she had the same classes as her, and two, this is the first time she heard him speak! It sounded so nice…, "You?"

"Oh, I have the same." He just nodded his head. Wow, he acted just like a regular person, and sounded really nice!

"Do you want to go in?" he said, checking his watch. She nodded her head. They head into the school together, and Sakura had to resist letting out a huge, dreamy sigh.

***

When they entered the school, Sasuke's cool façade immediately returned. Whenever they passed a girl, hearts appeared in their eyes, and then looked confused, because Sakura was walking next to him. The confused looks turned into death glares. Sakura didn't want to get beat up, so she stepped away from him, earning herself a confused look from Sasuke. When they reached their lockers, Sasuke started to ask her some questions about what they were doing in science. He was obviously getting a little comfortable around her, which made her happy. She asked him where he moved from and he said, "The middle of no where," and she laughed. All of a sudden, a bunch of girls came up to them, and started to dis her.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! Go out with me!"

"What are you doing around a bitch like that?"

"Come stay with us!" he just ignored them, and kept walking. Sakura scrambled after him, because they'd try to hit her if she stayed. Of course, they did anyway. One of the girl's hands shot out, and pushed her. Just her luck, she landed on Sasuke. He quickly turned around, and pushed her to the ground. For a second, he just took in the situation. Oops. He was going to help her up, but the girl beat him to it. Sakura was picked up by her collar and slammed against the wall, for the second time that day. She pulled her fist back, and let it fly back, and smack Sakura across the face. A couple people in the background chuckled. Sasuke could just stare. She seemed so normal and nice! Isn't that the kind of person who has lots of friends?

Sakura was so embarrassed! I mean, she just got punched in front of _Sasuke Uchiha!_ She waited for the next punch to come, but no pain came. She looked up, and Sasuke was holding the girl's wrist back, with an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Ohhh, Sasuke!" she gushed, "this is the first time I've heard your voice, I love it!" He gave her one of those death glares, that he seemed to use a lot. Sakura decided to speak up.

"I-it's okay Sasuke, I'll j-just…um…," and she dashed off to the washroom. Ya, reeaal cool, Sakura.

Sasuke just stared after her with a puzzled expression. Going to a public school was much more confusing than he thought it would be.

***

Sakura stood at the bathroom sink, splashing cold water on her face, to numb the bruise. 'Stupid! He was starting to be nice to me, then that rabid girl had to come up, and push me into him! Whaaa!'

When she thought her cheek would be fine, she turned off the water, wiped her face with her sleeve, and headed to her next class. She was late, but if she told Asuma-sensei that she got injured, he would understand. When she entered the class, she told the teacher why she was late, and sat down in a seat that was far from Sasuke's. He probably thought she was a loser, and she didn't feel like dealing with all the fan girls around him.

"Okay class, today we're gonna dissect a frog." There was a bunch of groans, and squeals of disgust. The guys (except Sasuke) all got excited, and all the girls turned white. Sakura didn't really care, but she still had to admit it was pretty gross.

"But sensei, why didn't you tell us earlier?" a girl groaned.

"Because all the girls would have skipped. Now get a partner, and sit at a table together." He snapped. His class was a bunch of wimps.

"Sigh…" Sakura just stayed seated. A random nerd who couldn't get a partner would probably come and sit with her. She heard fan girls in the background ("Sit with me Sasuke-kun!", "Sasuke-kun, I'll be a really good partner!" etc). She looked up, and almost jumped out of her seat. Sasuke was sitting right there! What the heck?

"…do you want to be partners?" she asked.

"hn"

"Okay…" so, they spent the rest of the period dissecting a frog together. How cute. When the bell rang, Sasuke and Sakura head to . Sasuke didn't care if he made friends or not, but he was happy that there was some one who could be with him, without hearts or stars in their eyes. Little did he know, Sakura was just like the others on the inside, but she was good at hiding it.

was boring. Gai-sensei worked their asses off , and by the end, everyone was sweating like crazy.

"That-pant-was tiring-pant," Sakura slumped next to Sasuke on the ground, and that's when she realized Sasuke didn't even break a sweat.

"hn"

"Aren't you tired at all?" she asked. He just shrugged. That's when a bunch of rabid girls ran over, and Sasuke dashed into the change room. And Sakura followed suit (but, into the girl's change room, of course).

While she was getting changed, Sakura thought about how different it has been, since Sasuke had come. She actually had someone who she could kind of talk to! And he was a _celebrity!_ She never imagined having this much luck in a million years.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it! This chapter was just an introduction to Sasuke and Sakura's friendship. I didn't give up on Itachi, don't worry! And I can't reply to reviews yet, because I'll have to…figure out how…hehe ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sakura just confessed to _Naruto, _so I definitely don't own it. But, the plot is mine! Mwaha!

Chapter 3

Too Much

Sakura Haruno was in a good mood. It was snowing, she had no homework, and…Sasuke Uchiha decided to walk home with her. Hehe. He didn't ask to or anything, but he just randomly appeared beside her. He must feel okay with being around her, since she wasn't a fan girl, and she didn't talk much. He threw her off by asking a really weird question.

"Why is your hair pink…?" He decided to ask this, because the question has been nagging at him for a while. Maybe she dyed it for attention? But, when he thought about it, pink hair really suited her. She looked at him for a second, then said

"I don't really know, but my mom's hair colour is red, and my dad's is naturally white, and red and white makes pink so…ya." He smirked. When they arrived at the Uchiha mansion's gate, Sasuke sort of nodded at her, instead of waving, and walked into the mansion. She let out a huge, dreamy sigh, and walked back to her house. She didn't notice Itachi, who just walked around the house from the backyard, because she was in her own little world. At first he was confused; his dear little brother would never let a girl walk with him, without getting punished verbally, physically, or mentally (too many death glares could seriously make you go mad). Suddenly, realization dawned on him. His little brother got a crush on the first day of school, when he's never had one in his life? An evil smirk appeared on his face. What fun this will be.

***

Sasuke slumped his bag in the corner of the huge, elegant living room, where a maid scurried over, to take it to his room. There was nothing to do. He was going to his room to sleep, when the worst thing possible happened: his _brother _walked in the room. He pretended he wasn't there.

Itachi calmly walked (more like glided) over, and took a seat on the couch near the door, while Sasuke was sitting at one in front of the coffee table. A huge awkward silence took place. Sasuke got up to leave the room, when Itachi spoke.

"Who was the girl with you earlier?" he asked, cocking his head innocently. As if Itachi could ever be innocent.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"No need to be rude, brother, I was merely curious."

"Well, there's no need to be"

"What's her name?"

"I said-," actually, when he thought about it, he didn't really know her name. He gave Itachi a death glare, and turned around.

"Where does she live?"

"How the hell would I know?!" wow, for a genius, his brother was incredibly stupid. Sasuke gave one of the little 'hn's' that the Uchihas were known for, and stormed out of the room. This reaction made Itachi very pleased. You see, if there's one thing that he really enjoys, it's annoying his dear little brother, which he hasn't been able to do for awhile. The eldest Uchiha son had a hunch that this was the reason Sasuke moved to their other mansion.

Ever since Sasuke had moved back in, Itachi has been formulating a plan. His goal was simple; annoy Sasuke. It was almost like revenge. Everyone thought that Sasuke had the best reason to get revenge, but that was not the issue.

FLASHBACK

* * *

_"Whhaahhhh!!!"_

_"Itachi, the baby is crying. Go rock him, please."_

"_Mother, I can't. I promised to meet Shisui at the-_

_"Itachi, think about your brother. He needs a caring big brother like you to care for him, and watch over him." In a way, Itachi could see what she meant._

_"Yes, mother."_

_"Good boy."_

* * *

_"Itachi, where are you going?"_

_"Father, I practice my violin every Tuesday, remember? You are the one who told me that if I want to live up to my family name, I must practise and be the best."_

_"Well, ignore my words for the moment, because your brother needs watching. I have a business meeting tonight, and your mother is ill." Itachi did not want to defy his father, so he watched Sasuke._

_"Yes, father."_

_"Good choice, son. You will go far." As soon as his father turned his back to him, Itachi rolled his eyes. How could he go far with his little brother in the way?_

* * *

_After many years of trying to decide his future career, Itachi finally made a decision; a doctor. The job was perfect, because it had a good pay, Itachi was extremely skilled and interested in healing, and…the college he would attend was very far from his home. Maybe by moving far away, he could build a social life, which his dear little brother has been preventing him from doing. _

_At first, his parents were reluctant to let him go. They said that by moving far away, he wouldn't be able to help out at the house, and his little brother would miss him 'terribly'. Bull shit, if you asked Itachi. You see, his little brother was a brat, who always ruined him for things, and he knew it. Every time he wanted to go out with some friends, Sasuke's face would get all scrunched up, and he would put on that little show of his: "Big brother, I don't_ want _you to go! You need to stay home with me, so I can play and learn from my_ favourite _big brother!" And, that's all it took for their parents to get all mushed up (isn't he the sweetest thing!). Brat. _

_Well, that's exactly what Sasuke did to ruin Itachi's future. He was about to leave for college, after saying his big goodbyes to his parents and brother, when Sasuke comes running up._

_"Big brother's leaving _forever?! NNNNNNOOOOOO!!"_ and there was his dream job, and entire future, thrown out the door._

End of flashback

* * *

Ya, Sasuke and Itachi had quite the past. The funny thing is, Itachi _still _hasn't gotten him back for what he did. And get this: four months had gone by after that, and Sasuke moves away. What a pitiful boy.

So that's why Itachi needed revenge. He would find out more about this girl, because Itachi finally might have found Sasuke's weak spot. Mwa. This will be fun.

* * *

"Squeeaaalll!!!" Sakura flung herself onto her bed, dreaming about Sasuke. She had a friend! A _hot _friend! A _celebrity _friend! YAY! Hey, maybe they would become _more _then friends. Go out on a date. Boyfriend/Girlfriend. Get married. Have ki…woah, she was going too far. They've hardly _talked_ to each other yet.

Sakura went down to have dinner, and when she looked out the window, she froze. She couldn't see _out_ the window. It had snow all piled up in front of it! Wow, she didn't know the snow was this heavy. After eating, she put on her hat, mitts, jacket, scarf, and boots. She grabbed a shovel, and got to work.

After a half-hours worth of work, she went to the driveway to shovel up the snow there, when she almost fainted. What was _Itachi Uchiha _doing, walking down _her street,_ and why did he stop in front of_ her drive way!!??!?! _This time, there was no way to avoid unconsciousness. Luckily, there was a pair of strong arms there to prevent her head from hitting the driveway.

**A/N: sorry, I couldn't update yesterday, because I had tons of homework, and couldn't find the time. I probably won't be able to tomorrow, but I probably will Friday, or Saturday (Oh ya, excuse the shortness!). Please review!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All Akatsuki shall come to life, and rule the world! (with Sakura, of course.)

* * *

Chapter 4

All at Once

"Ughhh…" why did Sakura always have to fall unconscious whenever she saw the Uchiha brothers? Should she see a doctor? To tell you the truth, Sakura already knew what the doctor would say: hormones. And that would be pretty embarrassing.

All of a sudden it hit her-where was she?! She looked up, and at first her face paled, then went as red as…Itachi's eyes. Said man had Sakura lying limply across his arms, and he was staring at her with a confused expression. Oh my God, she must have looked so retarded! He must think that she's a rabid fan girl now! But, she isn't. Right?

"Ahhh…I-I'm sooo sorry!!!" she almost screamed, "I didn't mean to-you could…thank you?" she stuttered. He suddenly got an amused expression on his face, which made her blush deeper, if possible.

Well well, she isn't acting as calm as she was with Sasuke just now. Interesting. Maybe he could play with her a little.

All of a sudden, Sakura felt a warm hand caress her ass. What?!?! Was Itachi a _pervert?!_ She gasped, and quickly jumped away, and his expression didn't change.

"I-you-,"she was completely lost for words. He simply got a curious expression on his face, and he cocked his head innocently to the side. His expression suddenly went serious, and his gaze slowly went from her toes, across her body, and stopped at her…chest. She seriously never felt this exposed in her life. As soon as she realized what he was staring at, she covered her chest, and quickly turned around, panting.

"Is something…wrong?" he purred. Oh my GOD, he had the most beautiful voice in the world. It was deep, silky, smooth-wait. Purred? What was up with this guy?!

"Should-should something be w-wrong?" okay, why won't she stop stuttering?!

"Not if you don't want it to be…" He murmured, coming closer to her.

"Umm…I-I think I'll just-," he put a hand on the wall beside her head.

"Just what?" he whispered.

"Just…you know what I mean! And-and you don't even know me!"

"Are you saying that you know me?"

"N-no," what was with this guy? He was acting so comfortable with her, and he had no idea who the heck she was! And, he was right, she didn't know him either. She suddenly realized that she should feel honoured to have Itachi Uchiha touch her ass, but it was kind of…creepy. What, did he molest every girl he sees?

"Then, why are you allowing me to be in such a close proximity?"

"B-because I can't m-move." It wasn't a lie. He had her trapped, with one hand on the wall beside he head, and another on the wall beside her hip.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" an angry voice came from behind them. Itachi let out a deep, irresistible sigh, and dramatically turned around, giving Sakura a clear view of _Sasuke._

Sasuke obviously knew what was going on. Itachi was standing there with…that girl trapped in a corner with wide eyes, and a slightly frightened face. There was no doubt that his brother touched her somewhere, and was just about to sexually harass her. Seriously, Itachi was nothing but trouble.

"I was merely getting to know your friend better, brother." He explained in that perfect voice of his, which should be illegal.

"Get to know her better! You fucking had her trapped in the corner, with your hand next to her ass! Don't pretend I don't know what you're doing!"

"I don't pretend, nor do I lie, which I have told you countless times. Be more observant, brother." They kept going on like this, and Sakura felt weary. Were the Uchiha brothers…fighting over…her? She realized that Itachi was finally about to leave, when he paused and turned around.

"What is your name, little girl?" he asked with a curious expression. Wow, what a creeper. And, she wasn't little, she was going to be sixteen in two weeks!

"S-sakura," she stuttered. Sasuke scowled. He knew damn well that Itachi enjoyed torturing him. And it was working. Why did Itachi have to figure out his first friend's name, before he did? It was unfair.

"Well we should get going, brother. It was nice meeting you…Sakura-san." And the Uchiha brothers walked off down the street, each on the opposite side of the street as the other. What the _hell_ was all that!? Sakura turned around, and head into her house, to daydream for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to school, when he paused. What was that sweet aroma? He turned around, and his jaw dropped to the ground. A new ramen shop!? But he didn't have any money! He searched his pockets frantically. He saw a flash of pink, and suddenly recognized the girl from his class walking by. What was her name again?

"Hey! Hey you, do you have-," he called, while running up to her. She surprised him, by squeaking and putting her arms up in defence. What was Naruto doing here? He stopped, when he remembered that this girl got beat up a lot. A sudden feeling of pity washed over him. She seemed really innocent.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I was just going to ask you if you for money cuz-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She stood there, gaping at him. What was wrong with this guy?

"Um, o-okay…" she handed him some money.

"Thank you, thank you, thank youuu!" he screamed, running into the ramen stand. He stopped, catching his bad manners, and turned around. "Do you want to get some ramen too?"

"Huh? S-sorry, that's okay, I already had breakfast."

"So did I, but I can't resist ramen! BBBYYYEEE!" and with that, he ran into the shop. She watched him go in, than turned around, smiling. Did she just make another friend?

* * *

"This girl's name is Sakura-chan, and she bought me some ramen todayyy!" Naruto exclaimed, with Sakura in a friendly choke-hold.

"N-naruto, s-stop it," she choked out. Naruto must have realised that he was strangling her, and let go.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"

"Th-that's okay, Naruto," she mumbled, rubbing her sore neck.

Sasuke was happy for Sakura, because she made a new friend, but he didn't really want her to have any friends besides himself. He didn't want to get involved with anyone else, and he had already claimed Sakura as _his_ friend. And, why did it have to be that annoying Naruto kid? He couldn't stand being around him any longer! It was currently lunch time, and Sasuke was waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. His next class was with Sakura, and Naruto _wasn't_ in it. Thank God.

_BBRRIINNGG!_

_Finally!_ Sakura and Sasuke head to their next class together, and Sasuke was satisfied. They talked and laughed together, like normal friends. The idea of Sasuke asking Sakura out, never even came up in his head, because he wasn't used to those kinds of things. Of course, the idea popped up in Sakura's head a couple of times, but she quickly discarded it. Sasuke just wasn't that kind of person.

* * *

On the way home, Sakura thought about how nice it was to have Sasuke as a friend. He was kind, smart, nice to talk to...and he seemed sort of jealous when she talked to anyone else. It was kind of cute. There was only one negative thing about being his friend. His _brother_. She swore that there was something off about that guy. And she was sweating nervously right now, because Sasuke had invited her to do homework with him, and she was currently walking through the Uchiha mansion's gates. What was worrying, was _Itachi_ was in there. She didn't know where, but he was probably going to pop out at the worst time possible. And that was _any_ time, to tell you the truth.

**A/N: aghh, is Itachi going to come out and molest her again? Gotta love that guy. Review please!!!XD **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I should own Naruto. Itasaku fans would be happy.

Chapter 5: What do You Want from Me?

Everything was going well. Sasuke and Sakura were working on their 10-page math assignment, and so far had no interruptions. Ever since Sakura arrived at the Uchiha mansion, she had been very paranoid about Itachi popping up and grabbing her, but so far Sakura hasn't seen any of the Uchiha's, except for Sasuke (thank God). Maybe it was because Itachi didn't want to do anything to her in front of Sasuke, but from what she has seen, Itachi doesn't give a shit about Sasuke.

"What did you get for number forty six?" Sasuke asked.

"895. Why do you ask, are you having trouble?"

"Wha-n-no of course not. I just thought you would need help with it." Him and his Uchiha pride.

"Suuuure." He gave her a famous Uchiha glare. "What did you get for number fifty one? I'm stuck on that one."

"The answer is 7299," a quiet voice came from behind her.

"W-What?! Auggghhh!" she screamed. When she had turned around, Itachi was leaning on the back of her chair, with his face inches from hers. He now stared down at the pink haired girl, lying on the ground, with blood quickly rising to her cheeks. It was an entertaining sight.

"Arg, get out you ass! You're scaring her!" Sasuke was obviously very mad.

"Are you sure you have the right to say that, you little shit?" an annoying voice scolded.

"Kisame! Get out!"

"Make me."

"Augh!"

Sakura was confused. First of all, Itachi scared the hell out of her, Sasuke was getting angry, and a guy with _blue skin_ just walked in.

"Helloooo, there little girl, what's your name?"

"H-huh?"

"Is she disabled or something?"

"No I'm not!"

"Then answer my question!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"B-because you're blue!"

"Why you little-

"Kisame. Enough." that statement saved Sakura's life. Kisame was just about to pounce on her, and who knows what he would have done!

"Fine. See you later, Pinky. And you too, you little shit." And with that Itachi and Kisame left.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"That…was Itachi." Surprisingly, that answer was enough for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura had gone home about an hour after their little 'encounter'. It was snowing a little harder than before, and it was about -15 Degrees (Celsius). She noticed that every house on her street was now decorated with Christmas lights, and that some people had their trees up. When she got home, both her parents were there, and they were very excited.

"Honey, guess what! We're putting up the tree today!" her mom squealed. I guess no one is too old for Christmas.

"Oh. That's great!"

"What's wrong, honey? You seem a little shaken up."

"No, it's okay mom. I'm fine."

"Great! Well help us get the boxes up!"

"sigh"

They spent the next twenty minutes putting up the tree, drinking hot chocolate, decorating the living room, and then they all went outside to shovel snow from the drive way. While they were shovelling, the snow squalls were getting severe, but when they were about to go inside, Sakura saw a figure walking towards them. At first it looked like Sasuke so she waved, but when he got closer, she realized that it was Itachi. Greeaat. He walked up to them, with an expressionless face, and stood beside Sakura. She glared at him.

"Is this one of your friends Sakura?" her mom asked. She obviously couldn't tell that it was Itachi through the snow, because she wasn't screaming.

"Er-yeah."

"Why don't you come inside? You're probably freezing to death."

What!? Don't invite him inside! Why was her mom doing this to her? Itachi saw the look of horror on her face, and smirked. He silently accepted her mom's invitation, and headed inside with them.

When everyone got inside, Sakura's mom finally realized who he was. Her eyes got huge, and her jaw dropped.

"You-you're-

"Yes mom, he's Itachi Uchiha. Now let's go sit down." Sakura snapped. Her mom got a look of confusion on her face, but the fact that _Itachi Uchiha_ was with them, soon made her forget. She knew that their mansion wasn't far from their house, but she had never actually _seen _himbefore, or anything.

Everyone sat in the living room, and of course her mom and dad sat together, so Sakura could sit next to…_him._

"So," her mom started conversation, "Are you two in the same class?"

Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Actually," Itachi explained in his deep, silky voice, "I'm twenty years old." Her mom and dad's eyes went wide.

"What? Sakura, you're going out with someone who's five years older than you!?"

Could this day get any worse?

"grrr…dad, I'm not going out with him! He's my friends brother."

"You mean…"

"Yes dad, I'm friends with Sasuke."

"Are you going out with _him_?"

"No!"

Her mom and Itachi were watching them with puzzled expressions.

"Sakura isn't currently going out with anyone."

What did he mean by 'currently'? And how did he know their last name!? Sakura hoped that Itachi would leave as soon as possible. Of course, he stayed for dinner.

* * *

All through dinner, Sakura's mom and dad asked Itachi pointless, random questions to keep away awkward silences, because they seemed to occur often when Itachi was around. Her mom just seemed amazed to have him in their house, and he dad kept giving him disapproving glares, because he never liked celebrities.

After dinner, Sakura's mother suggested that Itachi go home, because it was getting late. He surprised them all with his answer.

"I'm afraid that is impossible."

"Why?! You can-oh," and that's when Sakura noticed the blizzard. It had gotten about ten times worse, and the house now had huge mountains of snow surrounding it. Wait-that means…Itachi smirked. He was staying over night, and he probably planned it.

Jerk.

**A/N: poor Sakura…well, not really. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make weekly updates from now on. Hope you liked the chapter! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _**  
**_

Chapter 6

Surprise!

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…!"

Itachi, Sakura, and her parents were currently sitting in their living room trying to start a conversation. It wasn't going well.

"Well," Sakura tried to break the awkward silences, "I'm…going to bed!" And with that she ran up to her room, with three pairs of eyes following her. When she got to her room, she jumped onto her bed face first, and started to bang her head on the pillow. She felt like a mental case. Maybe she was.

Sakura's leaving definitely didn't break the awkward silences; it increased them. Itachi and Sakura's parents were sitting on the couches in the living room, holding hot chocolate (except for Itachi, who had tea) and staring at each other.

Sakura's mother was desperate to break the silence. "Um, Itachi-san, let's find you somewhere to sleep."

"-and_ not _in Sakura's room." her father added.

"I wasn't planning in it Haruno-san."

"Good."

"…"

Sakura's mother slapped her head.

"You can sleep in the guest room, Itachi-san."

"…"

"It's the first door to your right upstairs."

"Thank you." And he walked up the stairs.

"…"

"He doesn't talk much."

Sasuke was mad. Itachi had practically scared Sakura out of his house! He came in there with that blue skinned guy-Kisame-, freaked out Sakura, and left! Sakura only stayed for an hour after that, and she had a strange look on her face the whole time. He had the weirdest brother. And now that he thought about it, it was 11:30 pm, and Itachi wasn't home yet from…wherever he was.

Wait. Itachi left the house about five minutes after Sakura left, and he said he was going to 'visit a friend'. Hm. If he actually went to see Sakura, she would have kicked him out by now. Looking out the window confirmed his suspicion. Aa. Furious, Sasuke grabbed his jacket, and stormed out the front door (it wasn't blocked with snow, because of all the maids who had nothing better to do than shovel snow).

Sasuke realized his mistake when he arrived at Sakura's front door; or in other words, a big pile of snow. Just like every other house on the street, Sakura's had snow piled up about four meters on all sides. Hmmm, the windows were just above that. He stomped at the bottom of the snow mountain to see if it was sturdy, and surprisingly, it was. After ten minutes of climbing, slipping, and of being turned into an ice cube, Sasuke finally reached the window of what he hoped was a spare room. He put his fingers in the bottom rim of the window, and pulled upwards. Damn, it was locked. He wiped snow, ice, and frost away from the window, and peeked in. He couldn't see much, but he could tell it wasn't Sakura's parent's room. He sucked in a deep breath, and knocked on the window.

knock

knock

knock

"Screeech!" Sakura screamed. Within seconds, her parents came running into the room.

"What is it honey?" her mother asked with a worried look.

"T-there was a-a f-f-f-face!" she stuttered, pointing at the window.

There was no face anymore, so her father said, "I'm sure it was just a dream," and they walked out of the room. Sakura quietly tiptoed to the window, opened it, and looked out-but there was nothing there. 'Hm,' she thought, 'maybe it was just my imagination,' and went back to bed.

Sasuke was currently lying on the ground. Sakura's scream had startled him so much, that he had fallen down the mountain of snow. He didn't know what to do now; the blizzard was so bad, that every direction he looked was white. Then he remembered that when Sakura opened her window, she might not have locked it! He climbed up the hill again, and the window opened! He quietly crept inside, and was about to walk out of the room, when he heard a little snore. Next to him was a little shivering bundle on a bed. He would have stayed longer, but he wasn't a pervert like Itachi; he wouldn't watch her sleep. He crept out of the room, and he went to the room next to Sakura's, which just happened to be the guest room. He opened the door a crack, and peered inside. Hm. It was empty.

Sasuke silently went into the room and walked over to the bed, when the door suddenly shut behind him.

"What are you doing here, brother?" There was Itachi, standing there with a cup of tea in his hands, staring at Sasuke with an innocent expression. The pure face of evil.

"Arrghh," growled Sasuke, and jumped at his brother. After Sasuke had thrown multiple violent punches (all of them being blocked be Itachi), Sakura went to investigate. You see, she is a very light sleeper, and when Sasuke was in her room, she knew someone was there, and was shivering because she was terrified. The sight in the guest room made her faint…again. Sasuke and Itachi immediately stopped, and sprang apart.

"Sakura I- " Sasuke started, then realized she was unconscious. The two brothers looked at each other, but neither knew what to do. Sasuke walked over, picked her up, and brought her to the bathroom. He put her in the bathtub, with her head under the tap, and turned it on. Before she could make any noise, Itachi covered her mouth, making his brother scowl. Sakura stared at them, very embarrassed, and before Sasuke could say anything she whispered, "Shh! Let's go to the basement so my parents don't wake up!"

It was awkward. Sasuke and Itachi were sitting on the couch together, much to their disgust, and Sakura was standing up, glaring at them. Finally she said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Itachi just looked at her, and Sasuke looked down. Sakura wasn't good at lectures, and she was very tired, so she just sighed and sat on the floor, very grumpy. Then Itachi spoke up

"Look sweetheart, I'm sorry…" and in slow motion his hand came towards her. Her eyes went really wide, and Sasuke exploded. He punched Itachi's face.

**A/N : hm, it's been awhile. I'm soo sorry, I sort of lost interest in Naruto, but then I went back and read this story, and decided I should update. **


End file.
